


Into The Snow

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff fluff fluffy, Slow Dancing, there's snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Lydia were to think of place that she could call Heaven, she thought this would be it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here is a cute Allydia fic. I hope everyone enjoys it.

The clearing at the Beacon Hills reserve was covered in a blanket of snow. Lydia spun around as more snowflakes began to slowly descend from the sky. She loved this time of year.

The snow fall brought a sense of joy and hope that Lydia started to lose when she fell into the world of the supernatural.

The crunching of footsteps made the banshee stop. She looked at where the noise came from and smiled.

“I thought you were going to take forever.” Lydia said looking into brown eyes and a bright smile.

Allison brought a gloved hand to the redhead’s cheek. “I’m sorry, babe. My dad put me on cleaning duty.”

Lydia leaned up to place a kiss on Allison’s lips. “I’m just happy that I finally get to share a real Christmas with you.” She took Allison’s gloved hand in her own. “C’mon, I’ve always wanted to dance in the snow.”

Allison smiled once more pulling her phone of her pocket and placing it on a rock that was untouched by snow. She pressed play on a playlist that she made just for the occasion and made her way back to Lydia.

“Now we can dance properly.” The hunter said leading the redhead in a waltz.

Lydia laid her head on the brunette’s chest. “I love you, Alli.”

Allison placed a kiss on Lydia’s beanie covered head. “And I love you, Lyds.”

If Lydia were to think of a place that she could call Heaven, she thought this would be it.


End file.
